Can I Go Home Now?
by Shattered Insecurities
Summary: When Bella arrives in England to find her new family things are already running amuck. The foreign exchange program had placed her with a pretty nice family. Problem though: that sister she wanted is now a he. Cannon Pairings T
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and not me.**

* * *

The plane was landing. As the news of the flight's arrival sounded over the intercom two dazed brown doe-like eyes blinked slowly from their long sleep. She had dozed off about three hours ago after departing from Baltimore, Maryland on the East Coast of the United States of America. She had left Forks, Washington earlier this morning, but the trip to England had been briefly intervened during that one stop to refill the plane. But hey, if it meant not crashing over the Atlantic, Bella was perfectly content with the delay to arriving at her new family.

Well her new family for the next four months at least. For you see, the seventeen year old had enrolled in the foreign exchange program last year. After the nuisance they called paper work was completely filled out and filed, five students from her school were transferring with multiple schools scattered across the country. So it would be a totally new experience and new people. Her parents had deemed it a perfect opportunity for her to break out of her reserved and shy self. At a new school she would be forced to socialize with unfamiliar faces, right?

Right.

Not to mention she would have a new 'sister' by her side during the whole experience. She had requested being put in a family with a daughter. That was probably the only thing that got her dad to also sign the forms. That and it would give her parents some long overdue alone time. She shuttered not wanting to dwell on that fact. The man next to her barely paid her heed for this reaction and probably had thought it was from the slight jolt as the plane hit the runway.

As people began to stand she stood up and smoothed down her pair of black skinny jeans and her light grey sweater that fell to right above her knees. A thick black belt stretched across her mid section making sure her slim and delicate feature was not lost in the outfit. Of course all of this down to the ballet flats was courtesy of Renee, her mother. She had to agree her normal T-shirt and jeans would hardly be suitable for meeting the family she was staying with. A good first impression was the key.

Descending the stairs the mahogany haired girl eyed her feet the whole time to keep from tripping. She was determined to have her first step on foreign territory to not have her wind up on her hands and knees. A simple request in the end. It worked though. She made it to the luggage conveyer belt without a single falter in her step. Her luck was on her side as well as she saw a familiar grey and black plaid suitcase made its round. Plucking it off the belt it instantly hit the ground again. She hadn't packed much, but it was enough for her to drop it immediately again.

A blush formed on her cheeks as a boy her age eyed her and rolled his eyes. It infuriated her though. Sure she was having difficulty with her luggage, but that gave him no right to act so obviously obnoxious. Instead of snorting or being bold and making a scene she just turned. This time her suitcase was easier to handle. She knew the weight and now it hardly seemed a bother. Sure it still was held slightly awkwardly by her side, but it was better than dragging it across the floor.

The small teenager stopped looking around for the Cullen family. She realized now that it might prove a wild goose chase. The lobby was swamped with people and she wasn't sure who she was looking for. Fortunately her problems came to an end as soon as she saw three figures holding a sign that read 'Swan' in black sharpie on its fine white surface. Stepping towards the sign a new problem was presented though.

Her mouth fell slowly open as she saw the family. Sure they were inhumanly beautiful, but that was hardly the problem. The one around her age was far from what she had anticipated. She was talking about a six foot tall bronze haired guy. A guy! This couldn't be possible. Her mind was shouting for her to turn and keep looking, but deep down she knew it was no coincidence. How many people were here looking for a Swan.

Stepping forward out of the sea of black suits and other business men and women she finally reached the couple and their son. With a forced smile she asked already knowing the answer, "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. You wouldn't happen to be the Cullen's would you?" The caramel haired woman turned her head towards the younger girl with slight confusion that was quickly replaced with what Bella couldn't mistake for anything, but complete friendliness.

Surprising the young American she embraced her in a hug and a as she pulled away grinned, "Hello I'm Mrs. Cullen, but you may call me Esme." Gesturing to the tall blonde haired male that could be mistaken for a model she introduced him for him, "And this is my husband Carlisle." She got a nod of a head and a small smile. It was genuine though regardless of his evident surprise as well. It came as small comfort to her that she wasn't the only one who had gotten a fast one pulled on her here.

The boy hardly his surprise as well though as a scowl seemed to form on his features. He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he whispered something to his father. Bella caught it though no matter how discreet it was originally planned to be. It struck her when she heard him say something about a mistake. Sure it was, but he didn't have to look at her like some kind of scum, now did he now? She wasn't throwing a tantrum and neither was his mom and yet of course he found room to almost throw a hissy fit. This could all be sorted out with the program. Soon she'd be miles away from here with another family and a sister this time. Evidently this didn't occur to him though. Only the issue at hand.

Louder now he turned to Esme as if Bella couldn't hear him from a mere five feet away, "This must be a mistake. We requested a boy. Not her." The way he said 'her' made her cringe. It was as if she was just some useless trash. As if she was unimportant. Replaceable.

Esme shot him a glare and he pursed his lips, "Hush, Edward."

Already she knew it was going to be a very long four months.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so please comment. I want to know it is worth continuing.**

**- Shattered**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you Twilight Addict and Kiss Of Dawn for the reviews. Two reviews were far better than I originally anticipated. Hopefully this chapter may get another addition to the two? Please? You'd make my day. Not to mention there is no purpose if me typing this if nobody is going to read this. Even if this is my main form of procrastination.**

* * *

The way home had been almost completely silent. Esme had filled the majority of the ride with talk about how Edward would show the newcomer around the house after she was done unpacking. Minus the bronze haired brat, Bella felt welcome at the estate. She could already ell Esme was one that treated everyone like her own. She went as far as to state what's theirs is now hers. Sure Edward had snorted and rolled his eyes, but besides his skulking as was well. Carlisle even said if she needed anything he was there. Just look for him at his office when he wasn't at the hospital.

It was almost just like her family.

Well except for the fact with the sleek black Mercedes pulled into the driveway her house felt even more like a shack. Exiting the car she just gawked at the house. Well that's if you could call it a house. It was stone with columns standing outside the front door. It reminded the young girl of the mansions in her Jane Austin novels. It was even equipped with ivy running up the wall. All that was missing from this scene was a horse drawn carriage. The grove of trees and flower beds made up for this though.

It was no wonder why she was left gaping up at the estate. The grand stupor did not last as a chuckle intruded her thoughts. Whirling around she saw Edward with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. His parents had already gone inside and it was just them now. This left the Plain Jane and a snotty yet gorgeous British kid standing there in a button down white shirt, dark grey vest, and black dress pants. While she was crinkled from the flight he looked like he had just gotten out of a photo shoot.

Bella instantly flushed for being caught staring at the Cullen's estate. With a nervous chuckle she placed her hand behind her head and gestured towards the house, "Shall we?" Picking up her suitcase she was once again caught off guard by the unexpected weight. It instantly slammed into the ground again.

His emerald green eyes rolled amuse and he went to pick up the suitcase. Throwing it easily over his shoulder he made his way at a brisk pace towards the front door with her trailing close behind. She was almost going at a jog just in order to keep up with him. Cursing her short legs she followed up the stairs. She was too determined to not get left behind that she hardly found the time to take in her surroundings.

Reaching a room on the third floor he placed the bags down and started to walk away. Abruptly he stopped with a sigh and said in his thick accent, "Oh yes, the bathroom is three rooms down on your right. Try not to get lost." The enthusiasm in his voice was astounding. Well except for the last phrase. She wasn't oblivious to sarcasm and knew he wished very much that she would get lost. And considering the size of the dwelling it wouldn't surprise her if she didn't.

With a small sigh of her own she dragged her bag into the room and nearly collapsed on the bed. Bitterly she thought, 'So much for a good first impression.' Edward obviously hated her and she had no idea how to get on his good side. She'd just have to make that her first priority while staying here. She wasn't going to make all of their lives a nightmare because of his poor attitude. He certainly wasn't about to degrade her experience here either.

So it was settled. The seventeen year old would do everything in her power to make this the time of her life. First thing was first though, unpack. Moving over to the dresser she carefully unloaded her suitcase in an organized fashion. Instead of the heaps that layered her room back in Forks there were select drawers pertaining to the different articles of clothing. She wasn't OCD enough to color coordinate anything though. There was a pajama drawer, a drawer for her undergarments and other stuff of that nature, and etcetera.

Taking off her flight clothes she replaced them with a simpler pair of light denim skinny jeans and a light blue T-shirt. It was one of the few shades of color that didn't drain her of all her natural coloring. What was left of it at least. After her parents remarried she had been dragged back to Forks. Any coloring she had left had been drained these past two years. The town had the criteria of a rainforest and barely saw any sun each year. Even then it wasn't warm though.

England would be no different from this either. You didn't get a tan from standing in the English rain. It saved her money though when packing for this trip. Her Forks clothes would make due thanks to the similar climates. Basically winter clothes regardless of the season.

Putting her hair into a quick ponytail she made her way down the steps and back down into the foyer. The house was mostly silent except for the occasional laugh somewhere in the house that she knew already was Esme's. As her foot hit the bottom step though she was caught off guard and leapt up in the air giving a small yelp. The front door had swung open barely missing her to reveal a tall gigantic figure. Falling on her butt on the wooden floor a booming laugh echoed in response. Outstretching his hand to help her up the tall brunette grinned, dimples and all. As Bella straightened up she looked up at the towering figure slightly in awe of his size. The boulder hardly seemed fazed by the previous outburst of the girl as he shook her hand, "Hello there Grace. The name's Emmett!"

Edward rounded the corner to see his best mate practically squeezing his new housemates hand off, "What are you scaring her back to America already?" The lad almost seemed pleased by the idea.

Before he could continue a light dawned on his friend's face, "So this is the foreign exchange student?" Just then he embraced her in a hug causing her feet to be pulled up from the ground, "Welcome to the family then. I'm sure Edward's being a gentleman and showing you around the place."

Rolling his eyes Edward spoke up for the girl, "Em? You're suffocating Isabella." With that the taller guy put her down with a small 'oh'.

Catching her breathe Bella gave a nervous chuckle, "Bella actually. I prefer Bella." Her mind was still on the gentleman comment though. Sliding a sideways glance at Edward she smirked, "Yeah, you could say something like that."

Emmett hardly picked up on the sarcasm and was instead asking Edward if someone name Alice had gotten here yet. This resulted in the door swinging open again to reveal a pixie like girl who reached a mere five feet and one inch. Bella was astounded by her and Emmett's energy as she practically flailed herself at Bella, "Oh my gosh it is a pleasure to meet you! I know we will be great friends already. Feel free to come to me if you need any help here." She sobered up slightly and looked over smugly at Emmet, "Pay up."

The young man groaned and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. When the brunette looked curiously at the two the small girl explained, "We had a bet going on what gender you'd be." Jumping up she tousled Emmett's dark brown curls, "When will they learn I do not lose." Her smile didn't falter as Emmett mumbled something about cheating.

Turning to Edward the pixie practically jumped up and down, "Bonding times over you two are coming shopping with Em and I!" Emmett groaned and Bella had to bite her lip from doing the same thing. She loathed shopping with a fiery passion. Besides, the money she had was for more important things other than clothes. It was called food, textbooks, and things she didn't have enough of already. Shoes didn't fit into that equation.

Her new housemate had similar thoughts in mind. Though his were more directed towards keeping Bella out of the equation. Looking at Alice he quickly fought back, "She can't. She has to-"

Alice quickly interjected, "Bella can speak for herself." Turning towards the slightly taller girl she pouted and pulled the puppy dog eyes act, "May you please join us? We'd be delighted if you join us."

Bella could have sworn she heard Edward say 'speak for yourself', but ignored it. She had promised to not let him ruin her stay. Of course shopping wasn't exactly going to make her trip any more enjoyable. Alice's look was so hard to say no to though. Biting her lip she sighed, "You aren't going to take 'no' for an answer now are you?"

The black haired girl perked up, "Nope!" Looking at Emmett she grinned, "Call Rose and Jaz to meat us there, please." Emmett seemed to brighten up at the mention of 'Rose' for reasons Bella didn't know. Perhaps they were a couple. Alice sensing the other girl's confusion commented, "Emmett is obsessed with Rose. He's had a crush on her since primary school." She seemed to dance tauntingly around the boy and giggled like a young school girl.

Emmett just stuck his tongue out childishly in return and yelled, "Nahuh!" A chorus of 'yahuh''s rang out from both Edward and Alice. It was obvious who was to believe in the current situation. It was most comical how Emmett's previous confidence flushed slightly and was replaced with a blush that almost put Bella to shame. It was quickly cast aside though as he changed the subject, "Oh come on already, let's not just stand here like a bunch of buffoons."

With that Alice grabbed Bella's hand and ran out of the house and onto the stone walkway that led to the driveway. Bella had barely enough time to grab her dark blue pea coat that was on the coat rack before being flung out of the house followed by the hyperactive girl. She barely made out Edward's voice calling out to Esme and Carlisle that they would be back in a bit before being stuffed into a yellow Porsche. From the looks of things everyone was filthy rich around here, but her.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Please be as brutal as you wish on reviews. I want to know how to improve my writing. Thank you for your time!**

**-Shattered**


End file.
